D'Andre Marshall
'First Name' D'Andre ' 'Last Name Marshall 'IMVU Name' NPC~Pallas 'Nicknames' Dre Cap 'Age' Ark 5: 20 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 198lbs 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' D'Andre is a pretty laid back kind of guy. While off duty he is just like any other member of Kasaihana City. He has no need to kill, no nee to steal, or any other weird phobia that the weirdos of Kasaihana have. A lot of his life is focused around his job in the Kasaihana Police Force. He's a fun guy to hang with and can always be that guy to show anyone a good time. He can see the positive in any situation, just as long as you don't piss him off. At his job he is a very stern and serious Captain for his team. He is a strong leader and a devoted teammate to them while in the field. His life revolves around his work so you can guess that he takes it very seriously. And even though he may look serious as all hell, he enjoys every moment on the job as a S.W.A.T. officer. 'Clan & Rank' Captain of S.W.A.T. team 'What district do you live in?' District 3 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Captain of his own personal S.W.A.T. unit in the KPD. 'Fighting Style' *Brazilian jiu-jitsu (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. *Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. * Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). *Wing Chun: Balance is related to structure because a well-balanced body recovers more quickly from stalled attacks and structure is maintained. Wing Chun trains the awareness of one's own body movement derived from muscular, tendon, and articular sources. Performing Wing Chun's forms such as Chum Kiu or the Wooden Dummy form greatly improve proprioception. Wing Chun favours a high, narrow stance with the elbows kept close to the body. Within the stance, arms are positioned across the vitals of the centerline. Shifting or turning within a stance is carried out variantly on the heels, balls, or middle (K1 or Kidney 1 point) of the foot depending on lineage. All attacks and counter-attacks are initiated from this firm, stable base. Wing Chun rarely compromises structure for more powerful attacks because this is believed to create defensive openings which may be exploited. 'Weapon of Choice' ' Beretta 92A1 w Tactical Flashlight/ Red Dot Laser: '''The 92A1 was introduced in 2010, based on elements of 92FS and 90two. The overall shape and styling builds on the 92FS, with an accessory rail on the underside of the frame; internal design reflects the 90two. Model 96A1 is a 92A1 variant chambered for .40 S&W. It has been speculated that Beretta would include 92A1 and 96A1 variants with heavier Brigadier slides, but this has not been verified. D'Andre is a marksman with this pistol as he can hit a moving target at over 500 yards away. The weapon is attached with a tactical S.W.A.T. flashlight and red dot laser. The Tactical Flashlight can blind a person's vision is put directly in front of the light. And the Red Dot Laser assists in accuracy while firing from the hip or shoulder. '''Combat Blade: '''Attached to his hip is a standard KPD combat blade. Made from stainless steel it is a very durable and versatile weapon. The blade is a very useful weapon in close combat and teams up well with the Beretta while aiming down the sights. KPD officers are trained highly in the fact that they can work the combat blade and Beretta at the same time with excellent efficiency. '''Apoca-Fist Gauntlet: '''At his promotion to Captain, D'Andre's father gifted him the Apoca-Fist Gauntlet. The gauntlet is made from a special Titanium Alloy capable of taking the strength of most any known blast within reason. The specialty of the Gauntlet is that one punch from the arm holding this gauntlet creates a shockwave of power almost ten times the strength of a normal punch. D'Andre can punch through metal walls, rip a human to shreds, and punch cars into the air with his punch. He only has one Gauntlet and D'Andre chooses to wear it on his left hand so he can fire his Beretta with his right hand. '''Scouter: '''D'Andre wears a specialy made device on his left ear that swings a see-through pink glass that displays images or information on it. He uses this device like a database device. For example while looking at someone through the scouter, he uses his eyes to activate the scouter to find out the information of the person he is looking at. Wether it be their facebook profile or their KPD Rapsheet. It also works as his police walkie and it notifies him if situations brew in his area. The uses of this device go on and on. '''M4A1 w attachments: '''One of D'andre's favorite weapons is the M4A1 Assault Rifle. This is one of the few weapons that can just be bulldozed with attachments in any way shape or form. The rifle can fit all knds of sights from iron Sights to an ACOG scope. It can hold a grip and tactical flashlight at the bottom or switch up to have an underrailed grenade launcher or shotgun. And D'Andre is a expert marksman with whatever attachment combo he chooses to use on that mission. Peak Human Attributes '''Peak Human Healing: '''The user's natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. Their white blood cells fight off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. Additionally, their healing time would very short; cuts and wounds would be healed in minutes, broken bones healed in hours and severed limbs healed in days. '''Enhanced Marksamanship: '''Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The activity in the user’s brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. The user's needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. Can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so one can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Can also be resistant to perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. It is even possible for someone to make a weapon out of almost anything in their environment by simply throwing it, such as rocks and pebbles, pens, paper, playing cards, toothpicks, tools, food, broken glass, bottle caps, and even in the most desperate cases, one can turn their own teeth or even feces into a weapon. In the most extreme cases one can take items like these and do inhumanly possible things. Examples including spitting their own tooth into someones skull, throwing a playing card or piece of paper through the jugular, throw a tooth pick one hundred feet and through a window to kill. This is one of the few rare exceptions that can be acquired through intense training, as opposed to being born or acquired artificially. Snipers, marksmen and soldiers now are trained to hit their targets with incredible precision, gaining these abilities through training. Even in fiction several of the users below (especially Bullseye and Green Arrow) were not born to hit any and every target, but gaining that trait by practicing with the weapons they use. Perk Abilities '''Combat Specialist: '''The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. The user has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. Masters of this abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range as they are in close quarters. '''Combat Empowerment: '''Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they battle. The more the user fights, the stronger they become. This includes their natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. Allies/Enemies Allies: KPD Enemies: Those wippersnappin law breakers 'Background' D'Andre Marshall was born into the KPD lifestyle. He is the son of a Major in the S.W.A.T. Chain of Command. His father had been around for all the hellish events that have happened in Kasaihana City. Ever since he was at the age of 4, his father had been rough on him; always pushing him to do better. He was the knd of father that wasn't satisfied with just winning, he demanded perfection. As hard as that may sound, it's what build the man that D'Andre is today. At the age of 7, D'Andre's father began training his son in Martial Arts. A thing that wasn't uncommon for parents who are masters of Martial Arts themselves. D'Andre's father was a master of Boxing fighting. But D'Andre did not follow that path like his father did. D'Andre's specialty came in his Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. There was something about putting an opponent into such a helpless position that they had to force themselves to quit that put a special satisfaction to him. But that also didn't stop D'Andre's father to throw more at him and expect more to come back. At 13 D'Andre won his first Brazilian Jiu Jitsu world tournament. He thought that now that he had finally won a world title, his father would accept the kind of fighter he was. This did not go as he planned. His father was happy with the fact that his son had talent, but he still believed that Boxing is the way to go to better his skills. D'Andre began to dislike Boxing overall at this time now that his father basically forced him to make Muay Thai a priority over everything else. Secretly without his fathers knowledge, D'Andre continued to train in the Martial Arts that he enjoyed the most. Martial Arts like Judo, Muay Thai, and even Wing Chun. He enjoyed Martial Arts that held a mountain of history and honor to go along with it. Everytime D'Andre's father tried to explain how Boxing has an honored history, he could never go to the times before fighters like Muhammad Ali, Mike Tyson, or The Pac Man. At 18 D'Andre joined the KPD already on the fast track to higher ups as his father was basically a head of the KPD. It wasn't long before he became a S.W.A.T. team member as the Yakuza's and Gang's continued to grow at rapid numbers. As a KPD officer D'Andre quickly grew to understand just how the streets work. He was more of a Peace Officer than a gunslinger. He used his brain and his slick tongue to get him in and out of situations. He was able to talk gangs out of doing certain things or talk criminals into snitching out their 'brothers.' He had a nack for using his words to get what he wanted. Now at 20 years old, D'Andre has become a very successful KPD Officer. His Martial Arts proved to be at the top of S.W.A.T. and his leadership skills threw him all the way to the top of the lists in S.W.A.T. as well. He quickly beame a Captain of a S.W.A.T. unit that KPD has given the codename, "The Bloodhounds." They are one of the last remaining S.W.A.T. teams to have never failed a called mission. D'Andre's leadership has always led this team to the finish line and his KPD Career looks to only get better as time goes on. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' '''Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you.' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC